Del amor y otros demonios
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: Aunque básicamente del amor. Una serie de dabbles sobre Roy y Riza y su tan esperada, y nunca vista, relación.
1. Disclaimer

Tons…ya se lo q se están preguntando, pero me pareció más práctico de esta manera….igual pueden saltárselo si quieren, pero me dio flojera tener q copiarlo al comienzo de cada capítulo…

Entrando al tema, Full Metal Alchemist no es mío (lamentablemente) y nunca lo será (excepto q alguien decida regalármelo, en cuyo caso no me opongo). Por consiguiente, los personajes tampoco son míos, pero las situaciones descritas provienen completamente de mi imaginación.

También, el título es en verdad un conocido libro de Gabriel García Márquez (q a todo esto, no es exactamente mi autor preferido, pero el título me gusto) yo sólo lo tome prestado y prometo devolverlo pronto….no, la verdad q no lo pienso devolver.

Bueno, eso es todo, y a aquellos q actualmente se dieron el trabajo de leerlo, ya no los molesto más y pueden seguir (comenzar) con las historias


	2. Birthday

Roy estaba aburrido. Y enfadado. Estaba aburrido por que era tarde, toda la gente estaba en su casa descansando y el seguido atorado en la oficina trabajando. Como odiaba el papeleo. Lo que más odiaba era que estaba solo, hasta la teniente Hawkeye se había marchado hace un rato.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único q lo molestaba. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Y absolutamente nadie se había acordado. La verdad no podía culparlos, generalmente era Hughes quien se acordaba de los cumpleaños. Roy no sabía como, pero Hughes se sabía el cumpleaños de todos en la oficina y había hecho su deber el q siempre se celebrara y de q todos los demás supieran.

Tampoco es que fuera muy aficionado de su cumpleaños. Más de una vez se había quejado con Maes de que no quería ninguna celebración. Para él, no era más que un día cualquiera. Digamos que sus recuerdos de ese día no eran los mejores. Pero igual había contado con que alguien (quien sea!) se acordara, aunque sea _alguien _(y no es que estuviera pensando en alguien específico) diera una muestra de que le importaba.

Roy suspiro y trato de volver al trabajo, pero era inútil. Sin pensarlo, sus ojos cayeron en la mesa más cercana a la suya, la mesa de Hawkeye. El alquimista suspiro de nuevo a la imagen de su subordinada. Su subordinada…Roy no sabía cuantas veces había deseado que eso no sea cierto. Sabía q Hawkeye era muy útil en la oficina y su mano derecha, pero había veces en q deseaba q no estuviera…ahí, trabajando con él. Así al menos él tendría una oportunidad…

La amaba. No sabía cuando comenzó, demonios, tampoco sabía cuando se dio cuenta. Lo único q sabía era q no pasaba un día sin que pensara en ella, en lo suave que se veía su piel, lo dulce que parecían sus labios, lo mucho que deseaba besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y pasar una mano por su pelo…

Roy trato de apartar esos pensamientos. Estaban mal. Para comenzar, ella era su subordinada. Cualquier relación entre ellos q no fuera estrictamente profesional estaba prohibido. Además, él sabía que ella no lo veía así. Sabía que ella no sentía nada por él, excepto respeto y tal vez admiración. No estaba muy seguro en ese punto…

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantar la mirada. No pensó que quedara nadie en el edificio… pero lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Hawkeye estaba ahí. Pero no era Hawkeye la soldado, su mano derecha, la q veía todos los días. Había algo raro en ella, algo q Roy no lograba definir. Su pelo estaba suelto y caía un poco debajo de sus hombros y Roy tuvo que conceder que le quedaba mucho mejor que su estilo normal. Tenía un abrigo sobre sus hombros, que llegaba hasta el piso y la cubría completamente. Eso también lo hizo pensar, no hacia tanto frío como para usar un abrigo.

-Te-Teniente!-su voz sonaba débil, incluso en sus oídos y Roy juraba que la sintió temblar -¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Yo..yo le traje un regalo- el coronel noto que sus (hermosos) ojos estaban fijos en el piso, en un intento de evitar su mirada.

-¿Un regalo?-el coronel no pudo ocultar su confusión, pero el hecho de que su voz también temblaba lo tranquilizo (algo)

-por…por su cumpleaños- la boca del militar era una "o". ¡Se había acordado! Una sonrisa ilumino su cara, se había acordado de su cumpleaños! Roy sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero se había acordado! Eso debía significar algo, no?...no?

-mmm…teniente?- dijo una vez que el silencio se extendió por lo q él pensó que era demasiado tiempo

-ah?- recién ahí la teniente levanto la mirada del piso, aparentemente sacada del medio de sus pensamientos

-me lo da?- Roy continuo al ver que ella no entendía –mi regalo?- vio como su subordinada se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada de nuevo, lo que sólo logro confundirlo más. Pero cuando levanto la mirada el alquimista vio la decisión en sus ojos. Hawkeye estaba actuando extraño, pero ese pequeño gesto, tan normal en ella, lo conforto un poco, le dio un poco de normalidad al asunto.

-tu regalo…tu regalo- La teniente tomo un respiro profundo antes de continuar –esta aquí- y con un movimiento rápido, Riza se quito el abrigo q cayo al piso revelando una vista que Roy solo había visto en sus sueños (y no por que no quisiera)

Trato de decir algo, pero ningún ruido salio de su boca. La abrió y cerró varias veces, logrando una gran imitación de un pez fuera del agua. Sus ojos recorrieron la esbelta figura de Riza y pudo sentir su temperatura elevarse más de unos cuantos grados. Y ahí entendió por que había traído ese abrigo.

La teniente llevaba una minifalda negra que Roy reconoció como la que le había regalado hace un tiempo por su cumpleaños, una broma refiriendo su "sueño" de pasar una ley que hiciera que el personal femenino usara minifalda al trabajo. En ese momento, Riza le había disparado y le había gritado que se la pondría cuando el fuera capaz de sostener su llama bajo la lluvia. El coronel se pregunto si debería salir e intentarlo.

Para completar el atuendo se había puesto un polo negro sin mangas y con la espalda descubierta (se q no puede verla, pero les estoy describiendo el atuendo para q se hagan una idea) El polo le quedaba a la perfección, dejando todas sus curvas (que el uniforme ocultaba tan bien) a la vista, además de la mayor parte de su busto, ya que tenía un escote que hizo que el cerebro de Roy se congelara instantáneamente.

Riza jugueteo con sus manos, pero se obligo a detenerse antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el estupefacto coronel. Si el cerebro de Roy hubiera estado funcionando y si hubiera podido apartar la mirada de sus piernas (que la minifalda dejaba completamente al descubierto) hubiera podido notar como parecía dudar a cada paso. Pero poco a poco la duda fue desapareciendo y para cuando llego al escritorio del alquimista todo asomo de esta había desaparecido.

Al verla a su lado Roy trato de levantarse, sus ojos fijos en la mujer enfrente suyo. Pero Riza puso una mano en su hombro y lo empujo de nuevo en la silla. El coronel se dejo caer suavemente y Riza dejo su mano en su hombro mientras se posesionaba enfrente de él. Una vez ahí la teniente se sentó entre el ya olvidado papeleo y lentamente retiro su mano de su hombro. Roy estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su mirada en su cara, por q en la posición en la q estaban sus ojos estaban alineados con una parte de su anatomía q el sabía que no debería estar viendo se quería conservar su integridad física.

-¿Qué…?-Al fin el coronel recupero su capacidad de hablar (y aparto la mirada de su pecho) pero Riza lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. La teniente puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo y Roy sintió su piel arder bajo su toque. Pero Riza no se detuvo ahí y Roy solo pudo abrir más y más sus ojos en sorpresa mientras la teniente ponía una mano a cada lado de su cara y lo obligaba a mirarla a los ojos. Lentamente ambos se echaron para adelante, Roy sintiendo como su piel se incendiaba bajo las manos que lo atraían lentamente hacia si.

El beso fue gentil e inocente, pero Roy pudo sentir la pasión en sus delicados labios. El beso fue rápido, no duro más que unos segundos, pero Roy sintió una flama en su interior que no había sentido nunca, una flama que nada tenia que ver con la alquimia y que parecía que lo iba a hacer explotar si no encontraba una forma de calmarla pronto.

Pero cuando el beso se acabo y Roy vio esos brillantes ojos se dio cuenta que no quería calmarla. Quería estar con ella y sentir esa flama cada día, todos los días, desde hoy y para siempre. La amaba. Desde el día que la vio y hasta el día que muriera, él la amaba y nada ni nadie en este mundo la iba a alejar de él.

Cuando el beso se rompió Riza miro expectante a Roy. Esperaba que dijera algo, lo que fuera, que declara su amor o la botara de su oficina. Sabía que había tomado un gran riesgo haciendo eso, pero había llegado a un punto donde pensó que se volvería loca si no lo hacia. Bueno, aún si la botaba al menos tenía ese beso para recordarlo.

De repente entendió lo que acababa de pensar. _¡oh Dios mío¡él no me ama¡debe pensar que estoy loca¡oh Dios mío¡oh Dios mío¡Qué acabo de hacer¡Oh Dio…! _Como un rayo, el hecho de que con las justas tenía ropa encima la golpeo con fuerza _¡Tengo que salir de aquí!_

Roy salió de su estupor el segundo que sintió sus manos abandonar su cara. Miro con confusión como Riza saltaba de la mesa y prácticamente corría hacia la puerta, hasta que capto que estaba corriendo lejos de él

-¡Riza!- el coronel trato de detenerla, pero para cuando se paro ella ya estaba en medio de la oficina recogiendo su abrigo. Roy pensó que la vio dudar por un segundo, pero sus movimientos eran veloces mientras abrazaba el abrigo contra su cuerpo y cerraba la distancia entre ella y la puerta, murmurando todo el tiempo cosas que no llego a entender.

Riza puso una mano en la manija de la puerta y casi exhalo un suspiro de alivio. Un poco más y estaría fuera de su presencia. Esa idea hizo que su corazón se retorciera de dolor, ya que no había nada que deseara más que estar a su lado. Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras abría la puerta, pero lo ignoro. Tenía que salir de allí.

Pero parece que nada salía como lo había planeado ese día, por que de repente una mano apareció en la puerta junto a la suya. No tenía que voltear para saber de quien era, y la teniente no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando la mano empujo la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza. Estaba atrapada.

La teniente se quedo mirando la puerta intensamente, como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada. Trato de reunir sus pensamientos, de decir algo coherente, de tratar de explicar, de rogar que la dejara ir, pero su cerebro no parecía obedecerle. Además, el hecho de que podía sentirlo detrás suyo, tan cerca que podía oler su aroma y sentir el calor que su cuerpo (sus rodillas temblaron al pensar en su cuerpo) emanaba tampoco la ayudaba que digamos.

Pero todo pensamiento (racional e irracional) se corto cuando sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia él. Hundió su cara en su pelo rubio e inhalo su esencia. Era intoxicante, como una droga, y Roy deseo que pudieran quedarse así para siempre.

-Eres tan hermosa…-murmuro en su cuello, tan débil que primero ella pensó que lo había imaginado. Pero sintió como sus brazos la soltaban un poco y lentamente Roy hizo q se diera la vuelta. De todas maneras se negó a mirarlo y dejo su mirada clavada en su pecho. Sin embargo, aún en un momento así no pudo evitar admirar su pecho. Solo tenía la delgada camisa que usaba debajo del uniforme puesta, de forma que podía notar cada músculo y pudo sentir como su propio cuerpo se calentaba. Roy Mustang definitivamente tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Roy no entendía a esta mujer. Ella había venido por él, en ese atuendo (no q se estuviera quejando) y lo había besado, y ahora se negaba a mirarlo y huía de él. Soltó una de sus manos y la uso para levantar su cara hasta que se encontró de frente con sus (hermosos) ojos.

Todo lo que había planeado decir (lo que se puede planear en 3 minutos) desapareció de su cerebro y el coronel solo se dejo llevar. Agacho su cabeza lentamente, pero se detuvo a u centímetro de su cara. La podía sentir temblar en sus brazos. El brazo en su cintura la acerco más a él y su otra mano se movió a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acabando con la distancia que los separaba, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue tan inocente como el primero, pero cuando se separaron el coronel estaba sin aire y la teniente tenía un tinte rosado en las mejillas. La mano que estaba en su cabeza se movió a acariciar su mejilla y ella cerro sus ojos y se recostó contra esta, una sonrisa en los labios. El alquimista sonrió también y movió su otra mano a su otra mejilla, sosteniendo su cara de la misma manera en la q ella sostuvo la suya no hace mucho. Riza abrió sus ojos y miro directo a los ojos negros enfrente suyo, solo que esta vez por voluntad propia.

-Te amo- las palabras escaparon sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas, sin embargo, el momento en que abandonaron sus labios supo q eran completamente ciertas y solo esperaba que ella lo notara.

-yo también te amo- fue lo único que pudo responder, lágrimas de felicidad deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su sonrisa se ensancho con su respuesta y suavemente limpio las lágrimas, acariciando su mejilla al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, ese fue todo mi regalo? A decir verdad, me pareció un poco pequeño, de verdad esperaba más de ti Riza – dijo cuando ella dejo de llorar. Riza vio su sonrisa y un brillo travieso lleno sus ojos, algo que el nunca había visto antes, pero que no podía esperar para volver a ver

-bueno, Roy, esa era solo la primera parte – la sonrisa de Roy se ensancho antes de congelarse cuando ella se acerco a él, de forma que su cuerpo se presiono contra el suyo, y se puso de puntillas para ronronear en su oído –pero si quieres el resto de tu regalo, vamos a tener que ira a otra parte – se separo de él y casi suelta una carcajada ante su mirada, pero no había dado ni un paso hacia la puerta cuando el agarro su brazo y la jalo de nuevo contra si, enredando sus brazos a su alrededor de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? No hay nadie más aquí- sonrió de forma picara ante su mirada de espanto y, imitándola, la acerco más a él y susurro en su oído –además, nunca fui muy paciente para abrir mis regalos. Siempre preferí romper la envoltura…-

-¡Roy¡No podemos!- pero él no la escucho y comenzó a besar apasionadamente su cuello -¿Que tal si alguien nos descubre!- un quejido de placer escapo sus labios, interrumpiendo su oración, cuando una de las manos de Roy comenzó a deslizarse por su pierna.

-No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros. Ya te dije que no quiero esperar – fue su única respuesta, murmurada entre besos –y es mi cumpleaños, se supone que me complazcas –eso pareció derretir la poca reserva que le quedaba, y Riza puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más y obligándolo a volver su atención a sus labios

-Supongo que tendré q hacerte caso. Después de todo, es tu cumpleaños- Roy sonrió y movió sus manos a su cintura, levantándola del suelo. Automáticamente Riza puso sus piernas a su alrededor y el coronel la cargo hasta el sillón. Roy la deposito en el sillón. y se detuvo un momento para admirar a la hermosa mujer debajo suyo, la mujer que amaba.

-sabes que, regalos como esta hacen que me comience a gustar mi cumpleaños-


	3. Bet

Era su culpa.

Era toda su culpa, y lo peor era que el lo sabía y por más q lo pensaba no encontraba una forma de culpar a alguien más. Él había planeado el plan (valga la redundancia) Él lo había puesto en práctica. Él había hecho la apuesta. Fue él quien decidió el "premio" y fue él quien había hecho trampa para ganar. Y ahora era él quien era miserable.

Al comienzo, todo andaba bien. Había llegado temprano, para saber si ella cumplía con su promesa o no. Él sabía que la iba a cumplir, ella jamás rompería una promesa. Él lo sabía, pero igual quería estar seguro.

Ella llego 5 minutos después y Roy pudo ver que si había cumplido su promesa. Su cerebro se negó a funcionar y solo se quedo mirándola como un pervertido. Ella se sonrojo bajo su mirada y recién ahí el notó que se le había quedado mirando y se sonrojo también. Hasta ahí todo estaba perfecto

De ahí, el resto de sus subordinados comenzaron a llegar. Y todos se quedaron mirándola con la misma cara que él. Ella solo se sonrojo más, pero cuando Havoc hizo un cometario sobre sus piernas, saco su pistola y amenazo con agujerearlos si no dejaban de mirarla y se ponían a trabajar. Roy estaba agradecido con Riza por callarlos, por q un segundo más y todos hubieran sufrido de combustión espontánea.

Hasta ahí había sido más o menos soportable. Cierto, no le gusto como el resto del equipo la había estado mirando y, definitivamente, no le gusto el comentario de Havoc; pero ahí quedo la cosa. El sabía que la unidad era como una familia y que ninguno intentaría nada con su (tose) con Riza, sin contar la mirada ocasional (seguida del disparo ocasional) Hasta ese momento seguía feliz. Pero el pobre coronel no estaba preparado para lo que vino después.

-Entonces¿Qué paso?- Hughes (si lo reviví, no me molesten) había pasado a visitar un poco más tarde, pero la atmósfera de la oficina le dio a entender que algo estaba mal. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y con solo verlo Hughes supo que el coronel estaba de muy mal humor. Así que se acerco para intentar averiguar que pasaba, pero hasta el momento el coronel se negaba a hablar-¡hola¡¡la tierra a Roy!- no hubo respuesta

Hughes exhalo un suspiro de desesperación. Estaba tratando de ayudar, pero era difícil si no le decían que demonios pasaba. Es más, Hughes podía jurar que no se había movido desde q entro. Estaba sentado ahí, la mirada fija en el espacio y los puños contraídos como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien. Tal vez sería mejor si le preguntaba a Hawkeye…

Victima de una súbita inspiración, Hughes siguió la línea de la mirada del coronel. Tal vez no estuviera tan fija en el espacio después de todo… cuando Hughes vio q tenía razón, casi suelta un grito de celebración. Pero él era un soldado, y los soldados no hacen esas cosas (o al menos no cuando alguien los esta mirando), aún cuando acaban de descubrir a un coronel con la mirada fija en el escritorio vació de su subordinada.

-Así q ¿hiciste la apuesta?- el coronel no respondió, pero asintió con la cabeza. Hughes sonrió, su corazonada había sido correcta (no por nada esta en el servicio de inteligencia) -¿hiciste trampa?- Roy asintió de nuevo? -¿ganaste?-cuando Roy asintió por tercera vez consecutiva, Hughes frunció el ceño. Algo aquí no cuadraba -¿no deberías estar feliz? Lograste lo q querías, no?-

-si, pero…-justo en es momento la puerta se abrió y, el objeto de esta conversación, la teniente Hawkeye en persona, entro en la habitación. Hughes estaba preparado para esto, pero no pudo evitar la sorpresa y solo su condición de hombre casado y su amor por su esposa le permitió recuperarse a tiempo para contestar el saludo. Para su suerte, Roy no lo noto. Su mirada estaba fija en sus piernas y la forma en que la faldita se bamboleaba con cada paso que daba. Rizo no lo noto o decidió ignorarlo, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al escritorio.

-el brigadier general le manda esto, señor, y dice que lo quiere para mañana a más tardar- recién ahí Roy levanto sus ojos (tampoco podía seguir viendo sus piernas, ya que la mesa lo tapaba) y volteo a mirar la (nueva) pila de papeles sobre su escritorio

-lo esta disfrutando, verdad?- le dirigió una mirada que espero diera pena y le pareció que Riza estuvo a punto de sonreír.

-¿Acaso debería disfrutarlo, señor? No es como si tuviera algo de que vengarme, no?- una débil sonrisa llego a sus labios y Roy le sonrió de regreso. En ese momento supo que por esa sonrisa el haría todo el papeleo del mundo. Aún sonriendo, Riza se dirigió a la salida. Roy se quedo hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus caderas y tuvo la repentina urgencia de estamparla contra la pared y besar cada centímetro de su piel hasta que perdiera el sentido.

-Ok, si eso no te hace feliz, no tengo idea q esta mal contigo. Es mas, te ves feliz. La verdad no entiendo cual es el problema- Sin embargo, la mirada de Roy cambio de pronto. Comenzó a gruñir y Hughes lo vio partir el lápiz que tenía en las manos por la mitad.

-ESE es el problema- de nuev Hughes siguió su mirada y se encontró mirando por la puerta por la que Hawkeye acababa de desaparecer. Pero la teniente ya no podía verse por ningún lado y en su lugar había dos soldados que Hughes no reconoció. Sin embargo, reconoció la expresión que tenían, por que era la misma que su amigo había tenido hace un rato, y entonces entendió

-¡Estas celoso!-

-¿Qué¡¡no¡¡No es eso¡¡yo…!- pero Roy no sabía que decir y sintió como se ruborizaba. Al ver a su amigo, famoso militar y mujeriego, se ruborizaba como un escolar, Hughes no pudo evitar matarse de la risa.

-¡jajajajaja¡Todo esto fue tu jajajaja idea¡¿Y aho jajjaja ra estas celoso¡¡Jajajaja¿Pensaste que nadie jjajajajaaja lo iba a notar?-

-¡No te rías¡¡se supone que me ayudes, no q te rías de mi!- cuando Hughes solo se siguió riendo, el coronel se exaspero -¡Maes¡¡Esto…esto no se suponía que pasara así!- exclamo al final con exasperación.

Hughes trato de contener la risa para responder, pero le estaba costando lo suyo. Sin embargo, Roy no lo oto ya que su atención se había desviado de su amigo (otra vez). Pero esta vez las razones era muy diferentes, y Hughes lo descubrió al seguir su mirada (otra vez) y encontrarla dirigida (otra vez) hacia los dos soldados. Los soldados no notaron que los estaban mirando, y Hughes los envidio, por q la expresión del coronel les hubiera dado problemas para dormir en el futuro.

Roy se levanto de golpe, golpeando el escritorio con sus manos con fuerza. Hughes se cayo automáticamente, pero los soldados no lo notaron, tan metidos estaban en su conversación. Roy temblaba de ira y podía sentir como esta crecía dentro suyo a casa comentario de los soldados. Comentarios sobre SU Riza que harían que cualquier hombre con un poco de decencia se sonrojara.

Como se atrevían. ¡Como se atrevían! Riza era suya¡suya! Ellos no tenían derecho a pensar así de ella, es más, estaban prohibidos de pensar en ella de cualquier manera¡Maldita la hora en q se le ocurrió hacer esa estúpida apuesta! Cuando sea fuhrer (creo q así se llama el jefe del ejercito…tampoco estoy muy segura de cómo se escribe…) iba a prohibir las minifaldas (o tal vez solo le prohibiera a Riza) y q si quiera pensaran sobre SU Riza.

Perdiendo la paciencia, Roy se dirigió hacia los desprevenidos soldados, dispuesto a romperles el cuello. Pero una vez ahí, el coronel se detuvo en seco. No podía creerlo. Ellos no era los únicos! El pasadizo entero estaba lleno de gentes. Hombres sobretodo (los ojos de Roy se abrieron más ante esto) que miraban hacia donde Riza había desaparecido y hacían comentarios que hacían que los de los dos soldados parecieran una conversación de nido. Ese fue el límite y Roy sintió a su control saltar como un resorte.

El coronel chasqueo sus dedos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde ese mismo día, Roy estaba parado delante de los cuarteles generales. O de lo q quedaba de los cuarteles generales, ya que casi todo el ala oete, su ala (de nuevo, inventando) había quedado reducida a un montón de cenizas y vigas carbonizadas.

-¡Coronel¿esta bien? –Roy volteo para ver a la teniente corriendo hacia él y tuvo que controlarse para no bajar laminada y ver que le pasaba a la faldita cuando corría.

-Estoy perfectamente¿usted?- Riza le respondió afirmativamente a esta pregunta y a la que le siguió sobre el estado del resto de la unidad.

-¿coronel¿usted no tuvo nada que ver con esto verdad?- le pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio y Roy sintió una gota deslizarse por su cara.

-¡Teniente me ofende¿Qué le puede hacer pensar eso?- dijo tratando de parecer en verdad ofendido

-El fuego se inicio en nuestra ala, señor, algunos incluso dicen que justo frente a su puerta- su voz no mostraba emoción alguna, demostrando q no la había engañado

-Me niego a continuar esta conversación teniente y me niego también a que se dude de mi palabra-

-como usted ordene, señor- Roy odiaba haber tenido que usar su rango así, pero no tenía opción. Si le decía que si había causado el fuego, tendría que explicar por q y que le diría entonces? No podía decirle la verdad, no?

-¿Ya se va a su casa teniente?- le pregunto cuando esta comenzó a alejarse de él. Riza solo asintió, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta -¿Quiere que la acompañe? Nunca se sabe que puede pasar- Riza trato de contestar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Este comportamiento era tan _no-Mustang_ que no sabía que decir –perfecto, entonces esta decidido-le dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas- Vamos yendo-

Unos pasos después, Roy se quito el abrigo y se lo puso a Riza alrededor de los hombros. Cuando Riza se comenzó a quejar y trato de quitárselo, él puso sus manos en sus hombros y la obligo a quedárselo, diciendo que lo ultimo que quería era que se enfermara. Sus manos se quedaron en sus hombros hasta que salieron del cuartel, y Riza fallo en notar las miradas asesinas que Roy le dirigió a todos los oficiales que la habían estado mirando.


	4. Fire

¡SHACK! Fiiiiuuuuu….

Riza miró al fosforo con odio, antes de tirarlo a la creciente pila. Estaba tratando de prender una fogata, pero hasta ese momento todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Todos los fósforos se apagaban antes de q pudiera siquiera acercarlos a la fogata

¡SHACK! Fiiiiuuuu…

Otro fósforo inútil cayo a la pila. Riza no se rendía con facilidad, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que era una causa perdida. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba por q quería prender la fogata. ¡Ah, si! Hacía un maldito frío en la oficina

¡SHACK! Fiiiiuuuu…

Riza temblaba ligeramente y sobo sus brazos en un vano intento de calentarse un poco. Nunca fue muy buena con esto de las fogatas, generalmente era su padre quien se ocupaba de estas cosas.

¡SHACK! Fiiiiuuuu…

Siempre le gusto el fuego. Esas tardes frente a las fogatas estaban entre las mejores q recordaba. Había algo en el calor de una fogata q simplemente le encantaba.

¡SHACK! Fiiiiuuuu…

Riza recordaba quedarse hasta tarde frente al fuego, hasta que no quedara nada más q unas cuantas brazas. Le encantaba ver como las flamas se movían, sus movimientos libres e impredecibles, ejecutando una danza mítica q destilaba poder y fuerza.

¡SHACK! Fiiiiuuuu…

En ese momento, cuando casi se pegaba al asiento de frío, prender una fogata parecía una buena idea. Le había costado un poco armarla (aparentemente, cuando construyeron las chimeneas no pensaron q alguien quisiera prenderlas) pero parecía q le iba a costar aún más prenderal

…….

La caja estaba vacía.

-….¡AHHHH¡¡Se acabo¡¡Me rindo¡¡Voy a buscar un lanzallamas o algo así!-

¡SNAP!

Riza volteó para encontrar una solitaria llama a su costado. Riza vio q la llama estaba en una mano y la mano estaba unida a un brazo y el brazo aun cuerpo. Siguiendo todo el trayecto con la mirada, la teniente se encontró con un sonriente Roy Mustang.

-¿Llamaste?-

Más tarde ese mismo día, trabajando frente al calor de las llamas, la teniente se permitió levantar la vista y mirar a su superior. Sonrió. De verdad q le gustaba el fuego.


	5. Rain

Roy odiaba la lluvia. Era mojada y fría y arruinaba todo. La lluvia hacia que se cayera en medio de la calle y lograba q todos sus años estudiando alquimia sean completamente inútiles. Nunca le gusto la lluvia y ahora esta le había probado una vez más que no era nada más que una gran molestia.

Roy y Riza se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde. Cuando al fin acabaron, la oficina estaba vacía y Roy se había ofrecido a caminar con Riza hasta su casa, por q era tarde y estaba oscuro y nunca se sabía que podía pasar. Todo era perfecto, HASTA que comenzó a llover.

Roy se sintió como un niño que no recibe más que medias por Navidad. Y debía haberse visto como uno, por que Riza se rió de él y, cogiéndolo su mano, comenzó a correr hacia su casa.

Para cuando llegaron, Roy había dejado de sonrojarse y ambos estaban empapados hasta los huesos. Riza busco la llave en sus bolsillos y una vez que logro abrir l apueste, empujo a Roy dentro de la casa. Inmediatamente el suelo se lleno de lodo y comenzó a formarse un charco a sus pies, así que ambos se sacaron los zapatos y los abrigos y corrieron hacia la sala.

Ahí Roy se acerco a la chimenea y trato de prenderla, fallando miserablemente por que sus guantes se habían mojado (obviamente) El coronel comenzó a frustrarse. Estaba mojado y frío, no podía prender una simple fogata y sus dedos estaban prácticamente morados.

-¡Odio la lluvia!- y para demostrarlo Roy comenzó a enumerar todas las razones por las que la lluvia no era más que un fastidio, una molestia y completamente innecesario para mantener el orden del universo. Pero el coronel se detuvo de pronto al fijar su mirada en la teniente, quien sin previo aviso se había quitado el polo, q cayo al piso con un suave "splash"

Roy se sonrojo de nuevo y no pudo evitar recorrer su, ahora casi desnudo, pecho con la mirada. La única cosa que la separaba de él era su sostén negro, que también estaba empapado, así q no era de mucha protección. Por un momento Roy pensó que el frío la estaba afectando o algo así, pero le costaba mucho elaborar cualquier pensamiento coherente como para sacar alguna conclusión.

Rápidamente Riza cerró la distancia entre ellos y sus manos se dirigieron al borde de su polo. Levantando la cara, le dirigió una mirada pícara que aparentaba ser inocente, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran

-Primeo que nada, hay que salir de esta ropa mojada- Roy le sonrió, su cerebro descongelándose al fin y su polo paso a unirse al de ella en el piso.

Cuando su pantalón paso a formar parte de la creciente pila de ropa mojada (e inútil), dejándola solo en su negra (y mojada) ropa interior, Roy no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, la lluvia no era tan mala después de todo.


	6. Ice Cream

Riza amaba el helado. Podía ser de cualquier sabor y en cualquier momento. Ya sea de día o de noche, invierno o verano, podía estar lloviendo o nevando; para Riza todo momento era momento perfecto para un helado.

Y fue por eso q cuando el coronel Roy Mustang la invito a tomar un helado, ella simplemente no se pudo negar.

Mas tarde, cuando estuvieron sentados uno junto a otro en una heladería sin decir nada por casi 10 minutos, Riza lamento haber sido tan débil. Claro que cualquier sentimiento de tristeza desapareció automáticamente cuando le trajeron la torre de helado y chocolate q había pedido. Después de todo, Roy iba a pagar, no?

La teniente había llegado a la mitad del helado cuando sintió a Roy reírse al lado suyo. Riza se detuvo con la cuchara en el aire para voltear y ver a Roy, mirándola fijamente y tratando con todas sus ganas de contener la risa.

-¿qué?- pregunto tratando de sonar molesta, pero fallando al tener la boca llena de helado.

-no, no es nada…-pero apenas había acabado de hablar cuando comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Riza le dirigió una mirada q hizo q Roy se apresurara a continuar- es q, te vez como un niño con un nuevo juguete. Nunca te había visto sonreír así-

Riza se sonrojo ante su respuesta y bajo la mirada. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y sintió deseos de salir de ahí.

-no, no, no, no! No lo dije de esa manera!- Riza subió la mirada para verlo sonreír. No su sonrisa diabólica ni su sonrisa de playboy, sino una sonrisa de verdad –nunca te había visto sonreír así, pero me gusta este lado tuyo. Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes- Riza se sonrojo, pero esta vez no bajo la mirada, sino que le sonrió. Roy le sonrió de regreso, pero un momento después una carcajada escapo sus labios.

-¿Y ahora q?- pregunto entre divertida y exasperada. ¿La había invitado para reírse de ella?

-no, no, es sólo q…- se rió de nuevo-lo siento, pero tienes helado por toda la cara –Riza lo miro un segundo antes de entender lo q había dicho. Si antes se había sonrojado no era nada comparado con lo de ahora. Estiro la mano para coger una servilleta, pero una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo.

-Dejame a mi- Riza lo miro en shock mientras q Roy estiraba una mano y suavemente la rozaba contra su mejilla. Una vez satisfecho se llevo la mano a la boca y procedio a lamer en helado de sus dedos. Riza no pudo evitar quedársele mirando, así como tampoco pudo evitar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Al ver como lo estaba mirando el también se sonrojo y rápidamente Riza volvio su atención al helado.

-Entonces¿Qué tengo q hacer para verte sonreír así más seguido?- pregunto después de unos minutos de (incómodo) silencio

-Podías llevarme a comer helado más seguido- Riza le sonrió y Roy no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su cara.


	7. Sleep

Roy trato de contener un bostezo y al mismo tiempo mantener la atención en el documento enfrente suyo. Era tarde, estaba cansado y el coronel sentía q había estado trabajando por toda su vida. Roy hundió sus palmas en sus ojos, en un intento de descansar la vista

Bostezando de nuevo, Roy volteó a ver la hora. Tuvo q restregarse los ojos, por q no podía creerlo. ¡Era bien pasada la media noche! Rindiéndose al fin, Roy deposito el (aún no leído) documento encima de la pila de (aún no leídos) documentos. Estaba cansado, ya acabaría el trabajo mañana. Ahora solo quedaba un inconveniente. Tenía q convencer a Hawkeye q lo dejara irse.

-mmm ¿teniente?-cuando no respondió, Roy levanto la mirada esperando encontrar el cañón de un arma apuntando a su cara, pero lo que vio lo dejo más sorprendido.

La inflexible, severa y siempre fría teniente Riza Hawkeye se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Roy se acerco con curiosidad a la dormida figura y se agacho junto al sillón. Sus largas piernas recogidas debajo de ella, sus manos sujetando un libro q hace tiempo se había caído al piso su cabello suelto cayendo de cualquier manera sobre su rostro, habiéndose logrado escapar del moño q lo aprisionaba.

Roy sonrió. Se veía tan… relajada, tan en paz; algo q no era muy común en ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con cada respiración, y Roy no pudo evitar estirar su mano y mover un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara. Riza se movió y el coronel se congelo en el acto. No estaba muy seguro de q quería q se despertara.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tendría q despertarla. No la podía dejar ahí. Tendría q despertarla…pero no quería! Se veía tan tranquila! Además, Roy se sentía un poco culpable. Riza se había quedado hasta tarde varios día por vigilar q el hiciese su trabajo. Era su culpa q estuviera tan cansada.

Pero si no la quería levantar y no la podía dejar ahí, q más podía hacer? La solución lo golpeo como un rayo y lo dejo sonriendo. Tratando de no levantarla, Roy deslizo sus manos debajo de ella y la levanto. El coronel contuvo la respiración, pero Riza sólo se acomodo en sus brazos y escondió la cara en su pecho.

Por un momento, el alquimista se sorprendió de lo ligera q era su teniente. Casi ni la sentía en sus brazos. Roy la miro y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en sus suaves rasgos. Sintió miles de emociones pasar por su pecho, antes de sacudir la cabeza en un vano intento de disiparlas.

No debería estar sintiendo eso. Riza era su subordinada, cualquier relación entre ellos estaba estrictamente prohibida. Apretó sus brazos a su alrededor, acercándola más a su pecho. Además, no era como si ella sintiera algo por él.

El viaje a la casa de la teniente transcurrió sin dificultad, sin contar los 15 minutos q le costaron meter a Riza en el carro. Durante todo el viaje Riza con las justas se movió y Roy no podía evitar mirarla cada 5 minutos. Sin quererlo, se encontró pensando en lo hermosa q se veía y en un momento cuando Riza se deslizo del asiento hasta quedar apoyada en su hombro, casi se choca contra un árbol.

Roy entro en el apartamento usando las llaves de Riza y cerró la puerta con el pie una vez adentro. Black Hayate, el adorable cachorro de Riza, comenzó a saltar y ladrar al ver a su ama. Riza se movió de nuevo en sus brazos y Roy se apresuró a calmarlo. No creía q Riza estuviera muy feliz de verlo en su casa.

El apartamento era pequeño y al coronel no le costo mucho encontrar el dormitorio. Lentamente, Roy dejo a Riza en la cama, no muy feliz con la repentina falta de un cuerpo contra el suyo. El coronel se quedó junto a la cama, no muy seguro de que hacer ahora.

Por último, Roy le quito las botas y la chaqueta del ejercito, y tuvo q convencerse de dejarlo ahí. Luego se puso a buscar entre los cajones hasta q encontró una manta, q uso para tapar a la teniente. Riza no se había movido durante todo el proceso, y no parecía notar q ya estaba en su cama.

Una vez q acabo con esto, Roy se quedó junto a la cama sin saber q hacer. No quería irse, pero ya se había quedado sin excusas para quedarse. Lentamente, Roy comenzó a levantarse, pero se detuvo. Como en la oficina, el coronel movió un mechón de pelo de la cara de su teniente. Suavemente acaricio su mejilla, desliando sus dedos por su tersa piel.

-Roy…- el susodicho se congelo en el acto. Sudor frío comenzó a caer por su rostro ¿Lo había descubierto? –Roy…- Roy pudo respirar de nuevo, por q al parecer Riza seguía dormida. Exhalo un suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensó q no volvería a ver la luz del día. Esperen…¿Riza estaba soñando con él?

-Aquí estoy…- murmuro en su oreja. Estaba tan cerca q podía oler el aroma de su piel y tuvo q contenerse para dejar sus manos en la cama.

-…Roy?...-su voz sonaba confusa y Roy la vio fruncir el ceño. Aparentemente algo no estaba bien. Roy tomo su mano entre las suyas y eso pareció calmarla –No te vayas… no me dejes-

-nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo-le respondió antes de pensarlo, el miedo y la ansiedad presentes en su voz haciendo q nuevos sentimientos despertaran en su corazón. Y entonces, con un movimiento rápido, Roy envolvió sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando se separo, había un par de ojos color canela mirándolo muy intensamente.

Era hombre muerto.

Pero antes de q al menos pudiera comenzar a explicar (o tratar de explicar, por q no tenía la más mínima explicación) los brazos de Riza se enredaron en su cuello como serpientes y lo jalaron hacía ella, estrellando sus labios contra los de ella.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Roy estaba encima de ella, despeinado, con la ropa arrugada y muy feliz.

-Voy a hacer q cumplas tu promesa-

-Con mucho gusto-


	8. Jealousy

-Lo q yo haga con MI vida no es asunto suyo, _coronel. _Usted no tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida privada-

Roy se levanto tan rápido q su silla cayo al piso, produciendo un fuerte ¡Bam! Estampo sus manos en su escritorio y le dirigió a su teniente la mirada más intensa q pudo producir. Pero ella ni siquiera pestañeo y le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, como retándolo a responder.

Y el día había comenzado tan bien.

Roy había estado feliz, no tenía mucho trabajo q hacer y había una hermosa chica esperándolo para salir en la noche ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? Ah, Emily, claro. Tendría q acordarse. El alquimista estaba en medio de sus reflexiones cuando ocurrió.

Alguien toco la puerta y acto seguido entro un hombre con el ramo de flores más grande q Roy había visto nunca. Con paso seguro se dirigió donde la teniente Hawkeye, depositó las flores en su mesa y, mientras una desconcertada Riza firmaba el recibo, pronunció algo sobre un admirador secreto y los amores de la juventud q Roy llegó a registrar del todo.

Y entonces, Roy vio algo q nunca había visto antes. La teniente se sonrojo y se agacho a oler las flores. Cuando se levanto de nuevo, tenía la más encantadora sonrisa adornando sus labios. Y el coronel sintió algo clavarse en su pecho al saber q él no era el causante de esa sonrisa.

Desde ese momento, el día fue un infierno para él. Trato de concentrarse en el trabajo (lo q sorprendió a más de uno), pero cada 5 minutos levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con las ofensivas rosas y luego con la sonriente Hawkeye, q había comenzado a tararear canciones ¡Nunca antes había tarareado canciones!

Para el final del día, los nervios de Roy estaban hechos trizas. Había intentado de todo, pero no podía apartar su mente de ella y esas odiosas flores por un segundo. A cada rato se le aparecía la imagen de un hombre, comprándole flores, caminando cogido de su mano, besando sus suaves labios,…

Lo peor era q el alquimista no sabía de donde habían salido todos esos sentimientos. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto Riza? La conocía desde hace años, desde la guerra, era su guardaespaldas, su confidente, su amiga…¿Por q de repente le molestaba tanto q recibiera flores? El salía a cada rato con otras chicas, Riza tenía el mismo derecho. Pero ese solo pensamiento hacía q su pecho se retorciera. Ya no sabía q le molestaba más, el hecho de q Riza recibiera flores, o q a él le molestara q recibiera flores.

Sin embargo, sus nervios no pudieron superar la última prueba. Como de costumbre, Roy y Riza fueron los últimos en irse. Estaban a punto de marcharse, cuando Roy vio como Riza levantaba con amoroso cuidado el jarrón con las flores y lo llevaba contra su pecho, sonriéndolo y abrazándolo como si se le fuera la vida en eso. Y hasta allí llego.

El coronel le pregunto de quien eran, su tono frío e impersonal. Ella le dijo q no sabía, un poco sorprendida por su tono de voz. Él comenzó un discurso de cómo no podía aceptar cosas sin saber de quien eran, q era peligroso, q debe deshacerse de ellas. Ella lo escucho incrédula para luego responderle q estaba exagerando. El coronel se enfado y le _demando _se deshiciera de ellas. Y ella le contesto lo q ya sabemos.

Así q así se quedaron, ambos mirándose fijamente tratando de saber q estaba pensando el otro. Ambos decididos a hacer q el otro ceda, q haga el primer movimiento. Roy cedió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cubrió la distancia entre ellos y de un manotazo mando el jarrón fuera de las manos de Riza y contra el suelo, donde se rompió en miles de pedazos. Pero no se detuvo ahí, sino q empujo a Riza fuertemente contra la pared, apresando su cuerpo con el suyo y juntando sus labios en un beso tan apasionado como brusco.

Roy no sabía q estaba haciendo, no podía pensar, no quería pensar. Lo único q sabía era q le encantaba sentir su esbelta figura contra su cuerpo, como podía sentir cada una de sus curvas y lo dulce q sabían esos labios!

Pero todo tiene q acabar y el coronel sintió sus labios separarse cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo incontrolable. Sus respiraciones eran fuertes y aceleradas, y Roy puso su frente contra la suya, mirándola fijamente en sus ojos canela.

-Eres mía, mía! Mía y de nadie más, lo sabes, era solo mía- volvió a reclamar su boca y esta vez sintió como ella respondía a sus besos. Por un momento pensó q estaba soñando, pero cuando sus brazos lo rodearon, se convenció q tal vez no estaba alucinando. A lo mejor no estaba tan loco después de todo –Y yo soy el único q puede enviarte flores-


	9. Sick

Riza puso una mano en su sien, en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor. Sentía como si le estuvieran taladrando la cabeza. Al final c rindió y su mano cayó a descansar en la mesa, junto a la pila de papeleo aún sin terminar. Exhalo un suspiro y trato de relajarse, sus ojos desviandose automáticamente hasta descansar en el techo. No ayudo.

Sabía que debía haberse quedado en su casa, pero era demasiado terca como para incluso escucharse a si misma. Nunca había faltado al trabajo y pensó que un pequeño dolor de cabeza no iba a hacer que comenzara. Pero su pequeño dolor de cabeza decidió que no quería ser ignorado y había crecido hasta convertirse en una migraña monumental.

Aún así Riza pensó que podría aguantar el resto del día, pero parecía que su migraña no era lo único que estaba en su contra. El coronel se había negado a trabajar, Maes había ido más de tres veces a la oficina pregonando las nuevas fotos de su hija, Armstrong había estado demostrando la técnica heredada x generaciones para ya no sabía q, Havoc había llenado la oficina de humo… al fin, todos parecían haber contribuido para que Riza no pudiera trabajar.

Por eso es que ahora la teniente estaba sola en la oscura oficina, tratando de acabar el papeleo que le faltaba (que era todo, por que no había podido avanzar nada en todo el día) y con el firme propósito de no volver a la oficina x el resto de la semana. Pero una mirada al papeleo hizo que toda su determinación colapsara y antes q se diera cuenta se había levantado, recogido sus cosas y decidido acabar el papeleo la próxima vez que viniera a la oficina (que esperaba que no fuera pronto)

Le pareció que la puerta del cuartel estaba a kilómetros de su oficina. Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso, el piso daba vueltas y de repente tenía mucho frío, pero su cara estaba caliente y sus ojos le ardían. Al final llego a la puerta y el aire frío la atravesó como un cuchillo, haciendo que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un intento de mantener el calor.

Su mente estaba ocupada con el único pensamiento de llegar a su casa y acurrucarse en su cama con una taza de té con mucha azúcar, con Black Hayate a los pies de su cama. No notó la sombra junto a la puerta, aún cuando paso a su costado. No noto como la sombra la seguía mientras bajaba las escaleras. No lo notó, es más, hasta que la sombra puso una mano en su hombro, logrando q su alma abandonara su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Riza se volteo rápidamente y su mano golpeo el brazo del extraño, separándolo de su cuerpo. Su otra mano trato de sacar su arma, pero sus dedos estaban entumecidos y torpes y no podía agarrarlas. Trato de gritar, pero de repente sintió como sus piernas cedían debajo suyo, sus brazos cayeron inertes y tuvo una visión fugaz del cielo antes de que la oscuridad la rodeara

------------

Riza gruño. Sentía como su conciencia regresaba a ella lentamente, pero estaban tan cómoda y calientita! Las sábanas eran suaves contra su piel y estaban impregnadas de un olor desconocido que lograba relajarla y hacerla sentir que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

La teniente se movió en un intento de volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba levemente conciente de que su dolor de cabeza se había ido y al menos ya no sentía en el Polo Norte. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada e inhalo ese maravilloso aroma, tratando de averiguar a que le recordaba.

Su imagen inundo su cerebro como una marejada y por un segundo se pregunto como no había reconocido su olor. Las preguntas de por que el dicho olor estaba ahí fueron bloqueadas x las memorias del día anterior, sus piernas cediendo debajo suyo y su mirada de preocupación justo antes de ese destello del cielo estrellado seguido de la maravillosa inconciencia. Repentinamente Riza ya no tenía tantas ganas de dormir.

Como un rayo, se levanto hasta quedar sentada en la cama, de tal forma que las sábanas se enredaron a su alrededor. La luz le obligo a cerrar los ojos y su dolor de cabeza volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Trato de taparse los ojos con una mano y salir de la camisa de fuerza que se habían vuelto las sábanas, pero podía sentir latir a su cerebro y de repente todo daba vueltas…

Pudo sentir unas manos posarse en sus hombros y podía escuchar, como si estuviera muy lejos, una voz diciendo cosas que no podía entender. Pero el tono era tranquilizador y esas manos le daban confianza, hacían que se sintiera protegida.

Las manos la empujaron lentamente hasta que quedo de nuevo echada en la cama. Trato de ver a su dueño, pero la luz repentina la había cegado y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de poder ver la cara de la persona junto a él.

Apenas la vio su cerebro se congelo por un segundo y trato de decir algo, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca y no pudo emitir más que un ruido indefinido, un gruñido de dolor. Lentamente, las manos la alzaron de nuevo y llevaron un vaso a sus labios. No se había dado cuenta que tenía tanta sed y el vaso se acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Volvió a echarse en la cama y de nuevo vio el rostro de su salvador

-¿Ro…Roy?- su voz sonaba rara, como seca y sentía como le ardía la garganta

-Al fin te levantaste. ¿Sabes que casi me matas de un susto? Nunca, nunca me hagas eso de nuevo…-

-¿Qué paso¿Dónde estoy?- una mirada a su alrededor le demostró que no conocía el lugar en donde estaba.

-¿Qué que paso? Te desmayaste, eso paso. Colapsaste en la entrada del cuartel- Riza lo miro sin entender un segundo antes que todo cayera en su lugar

-¡Fuiste tu! Pero q…como…¡Se suponía que tú ya te habías ido!-

-¿Y dejarte así? Estaba esperando que salieras, no te habías visto bien todo el día y quería preguntarte si te pasaba algo-

-¡Estaba bie…!-respondió automáticamente

-¡Riza te desmayaste en la puerta del cuartel¡¡Obviamente no estabas bien!-

-Era solo un dolor de cabeza…-respondió sonrojándose. No había podido evitar ver la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-¡Solo un dolor de cabeza¡Riza, te desmayaste¡Estabas ardiendo en fiebre y tenías escalofríos!- Riza volteo a verlo. ¿Había sido miedo eso que oyó en su voz? –Ni siquiera deberías haber ido a trabajar…¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

De nuevo Riza volteó la mirada, evitando responder. Escucho el suspiro de exasperación de Roy y apretó las sábanas en sus puños. No estaba segura de por que no dijo nada, solo q…. Trato de distraerse y una mirada a su alrededor trajo a su mente su anterior pregunta

-¿Dónde estamos?- Roy levanto la mirada al oír su voz y se quedó mirando sus ojos por un segundo antes de responder

-Mi casa. Te hubiera llevado a tu casa, pero no sabía donde vivías y no pensaba q quisiera ir a un hospital…- El ruido hizo q Roy levantara la mirada -¿Qué demonios haces!-

Riza estaba luchando con las sábanas de nuevo, tratando en vano de levantarse. Su cara estaba roja y por un momento Roy pensó que le había regresado la fiebre, pero luego noto que era sólo un sonrojo. Por un momento no entendió, hasta que logro escuchar los pedazos de frases que Riza estaba murmurando. Frases como "su casa", "que van a pensar", "fraternización" y "romper las leyes" llegaron a sus oídos y casi lo hicieron sonreír.

-Teniente- ella volteo a mirarlo, sorprendida. No había notado q se habían estado llamando por nombre hasta hace un momento, y que el usara su rango de nuevo le hizo notar lo impersonal que era- todavía no esta bien, la verdad dudo mucho que pueda llegar a su casa en su estado. Como su superior, es mi deber asegurarme que su salud no se vea comprometida. No se va a mover hasta que este completamente recuperada y no hay lugar a reclamos-

Riza estrujo las sábanas entre sus manos y dejo su mirada fija en la cama. Sabía que eso era una orden, no había necesidad que lo dijera, su tono lo había dejado bien claro. Se debatió entre su deseo de irse y su costumbre de siempre obedecer. Podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. "Como su superior"…¿eso era todo?

Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas por una mano en su mentón, que la obligo a levantar la mirada y fijarlas en un par de ojos negros. La mirada que le dirigió, tan llena de preocupación, de ansiedad, de miedo y de algo que Riza ni siquiera quiso tratar de adivinar hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Y como su amigo, no podría estar tranquilo conmigo mismo sabiendo que la deje ir en ese estado. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen los demás o esas estúpidas leyes? Lo único que pasa aquí es un hombre, como cualquier otro, cuidando de uno de sus amigos más cercanos-

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que Roy pareció notar el hecho de que su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la de Riza. Dejo caer su mano de su mentón, se enderezo, miro para el costado y tosió para disimular su incomodidad. Luego se volteo y salió del cuarto diciendo que iba atraerla algo para comer.

Riza se quedo mirando la puerta fijamente un segundo, antes de sonreír. Le hubiera gustado reflexionar en todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero su cabeza aún le dolía. Decidiendo que podía hacerlo después, Riza se echo en la cama, llevó las sábanas hasta su mentón y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Sintió como su olor la inundaba, rodeándola y en ese momento supo que todo estaría bien.

Cuando Roy regreso 15 minutos después, Riza estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió, dejo el tazón de sopa en la mesita del costado y se sentó al borde de la cama, dispuesto a observarla como lo había estado haciendo toda la noche.


	10. Feel

No podía pensar. Su cerebro simplemente se negaba a funcionar, no podía formular pensamiento alguno. Apenas un pensamiento aparecía en su cabeza, se marchitaba como una flor a mitad del invierno. Simplemente, Riza no podía pensar.

Pero podía sentir.

Podía sentir sus labios contra los suyos, hambrientos, desesperados.

Podía sentir su cuerpo duro contra el suyo, aprisionándola.

Podía sentir sus toscas manos, acariciándola, acercándola a él de forma que sus cuerpos eran uno.

Podía sentir su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que su boca.

Pudo sentir, más que ver, como sus labios se separaban y el aire que volvía a entrar en sus pulmones. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio mirándola, sus ojos llenos de amor, ansiedad, esperanza y terror.

Ella quería decir algo, asegurarle que todo esta bien, pero simplemente no podía pensar! Pero podía sentir. Así que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Riza dejo de pensar y se dejo guiar por su corazón.

Lentamente se puso de puntillas. Lentamente levantó sus brazos hasta rodear al esperanzado hombre en frente suyo. Y lentamente movió su cara hasta que sus labios encontraron los de él y se unieron en un beso aún más apasionado que el anterior.

Riza Hawkeye no podía pensar.

Pero podía sentir.

Y nunca se había sentido mejor.


	11. Beautiful

Riza se paso un polo por la cabeza y se miro en el espejo. Se quedó así por unos segundos, luego hizo un sonido de fastidio y se saco el polo y lo tiro en la cama. Fue hasta su closet, abrió los cajones y después de buscar un poco saco otro polo, se lo puso, se miro en el espejo, asintió y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando noto una mancha. El polo no le atinó a la cama y cayo al piso.

Después de buscar por otros 10 minutos saco una blusa del cajón. Miro su reflejo, volteo hacia los lados y estaba a punto de sacárselo cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándola. Automáticamente se recostó contra el cuerpo caliente detrás de ella y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro detrás suyo. Pudo sentir los brazos apretándola más fuerte y un mentón vino a descansar en su hombro, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja mientras susurraba.

-Te ves hermosa…- el ronroneo de su voz hizo que su cuerpo temblara, pero no pudo evitar la carcajada que escapo sus labios. -¡Oye, lo digo en serio!-

-¡Oh, por favor¡Mírame¡Parezco una pelota!-

-Pero una pelota muy bonita-

-¡Roy!- Ahora estaba riéndose a carcajadas y Roy sonrió. Le encantaba verla reír.

-No, no, en serio te ves hermosa- lo miró con incredulidad- ¡de verdad! Aunque me gustaba más el polo que tenías antes-

-¿Cuál, el gris? A mi también me gus…-

-No, no, después del gris- Riza no notó su sonrisa pícara

-No me he puesto ninguno entre el gris y… ¡Roy!- le pego con el codo en las costillas juguetonamente, pero el sólo se rió –A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Por qué, estas esperando a alguien?-

-¡Roy!-le pegó de nuevo

-Vine a buscarte. Te demorabas mucho, la gente se estaba impacientando… Pero tu belleza me dejo hechizado- Riza soltó otra carcajada

-¿Desde hace cuando estas ahí?-

-No sé, desde el polo rojo creo- dijo señalando con la cabeza la pila de polos y blusas en la cama (y el piso), donde se podía ver una manga roja casi en la base de la montaña.

-¡Roy¡Tenemos que ir!- se libero de su abrazo y tomando su mano se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero Roy la jaló de nuevo hacia él y la abrazo otra vez, solo que estaba vez estaban frente a frente y él le estaba dando la espalda al espejo.

-sabes? Creo q cambie de opinión. Eres demasiado hermosa como para compartir…- con esto comenzó a besar su cuello y dio un par de pasos hacia delante, obligándola a retroceder –yo…digo…que…nos quedemos…aquí- murmuró entre besos.

-Roy!- trato de sonar indignada, pero no pudo controlar la carcajada que escapo sus labios. Suavemente lo aparto de ella, y él le dirigió una mirada supuestamente sorprendida y dolida, pero no podía controlar su risa.

-No puedo evitarlo! Eres demasiado hermosa como para si quiera tratar de controlarme-

-Siempre fuiste un mentiroso… un mentiroso y un casanova- Roy sólo sonrió y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su cuello.

-¿Eso es un sí?- avanzó un poco más y Riza pudo sentir el borde de la cama contra sus piernas -¿Y quien te dijo que estaba mintiendo?-

-¡Oh por favor Roy! Nadie que me vea _así _pensaría que soy "hermosa"-

-Entonces estarían locos; locos y ciegos por que eres la criatura más bella del planeta, ahora y siempre- Riza se iba a reír, pero vio que hablaba en serio- Nunca dejes que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario- Y con eso dicho, se agacho y capturo sus labios, atrayendo sus cuerpos lo más posible –Entonces¿Qué dices¿Aceptas?- su tono volvió a ser juguetón y Riza pudo ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

Se rió, lo empujo lejos de ella, cogió su mano y lo llevo hasta la puerta, sin que ninguno dejara de reírse. Pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Riza se detuvo de repente. Roy volteo a verla y su mundo se cayo al piso cuando vio su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien? –el militar comenzó a ponerse histérico y Riza se encontró controlando su carcajada al verlo. Cualquiera q los viera diría que habían cambiado papeles, ya que últimamente ella había sido presa del histerismo con frecuencia.

-Roy…Roy... ¡Roy!- sujeto su cara y lo obligo a mirarla a la cara. Recién ahí se tranquilizo –Acaba de patear-

-¿Qué?- Roy pestañeo como si no entendiera lo q Riza acababa de decir

-Tu hijo… acaba de patear- lentamente una gran sonrisa inundo la cara del alquimista. Se rió y puso sus manos en la barriga de Riza. Se quedo así unos segundos, hasta que en un determinado momento la teniente pudo ver la estupefacción en su rostro.

-…Oh Dios mío… acaba de… mi hijo acaba de…. él acaba de… mi hijo…- Riza sonrió a su incapacidad de formar oraciones completas. Pero de repente Roy sonrió de nuevo, tomo a Riza en sus brazos y levantándola del piso, comenzó dar vueltas en el aire. De repente se detuvo, deposito a Riza en el piso, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y corrió por las escaleras

-¡Escuchen todos¡Mi hijo acaba de patear!-


	12. Shirt

Roy camino a su casa. Era tarde, pero el estúpido baile acababa de terminar y Roy tenía una política de ser el último en irse. Todo militar es más fácil de abordar después de unas cuantas copas. Pero ahora, después de horas de halagar a oficiales superiores, sus ancianas esposas y sus horrendas hijas, Roy necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar su cabeza y recordar por que estaba haciendo todo esto.

De repente, vio un bulto negro al otro lado de la calle. Se quedo mirando y el bulto se movió. Roy se quedo ahí, sin saber si freírlo o no, cuando el bulto avanzo hasta quedar en la luz de una farola.

-¿Black…Hayate?-

El coronel pensó que su cerebro (y el alcohol) le estaban jugando pasadas. Pero poco a poco los detalles comenzaron a aclararse y, después de un rato, Roy estaba completamente seguro que ese era el cachorro de Riza.

Con movimientos vacilantes se llevo una mano a la boca y, en el tercer intento, logro producir un silbido similar al que tantas veces le había escuchado a la teniente. El cachorro se detuvo y levanto las orejas. Roy silbo de nuevo y el cachorro corrió hacia él, atravesando la pista y haciendo que Roy se alegrara de que eran las 4 de la mañana y no había ni un solo carro.

Cuando el cachorro llegó a sus pies, Roy lo levantó hasta que estuvieron en el mismo nivel. Black Hayate le devolvió la mirada y luego le lamió la cara. El coronel se puso el cachorro bajo el brazo y se dirigió a casa de Riza.

-¡Black Hayate!...¡Black Hayate!- Roy la oyó antes de verla. Sonaba preocupada. El alquimista le dio la vuelta a la esquina y ahí estaba, parada gritando en medio de la pista. El coronel se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Automáticamente, Riza se volteo y Roy estuvo seguro de que le iba a disparar. Pero su expresión de sorpresa se transformo en alivio cuando vio al cachorro en manos de su jefe.

-¡Black Hayate!- lo tomo de sus manos y lo apretó contra ella. El cachorro le lamió la cara. Pero el cerebro de Roy había sufrido una sobrecarga y se había apagado.

Aparentemente, Black Hayate se había escapado a mitad de la noche y, en su desesperación, Riza había salido a buscarlo sin cambiarse. Así que ahora la teniente estaba parada a mitad de la pista con nada más que una camisa encima. Pero eso no fue lo que congelo a Roy (o al menos no todo) Esa era SU camisa.

Cierto, se veía MUCHO mejor en ella. Le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y, aún con todos los botones abotonados, dejaba bastante al descubierto… pero era SU camisa. ¿Cómo demonios tenía Riza SU camisa?

-¿Riza?- Riza se detuvo en medio de su regaño a Black Hayate y levantó la mirada. -¿Esa es mi camisa?- la teniente lo miró con curiosidad, miró la camisa, levanto la mirada de nuevo y asintió -¿Por q tienes mi camisa?-

-La dejaste en mi casa el otro día-

-…Oh- respondió Roy, no muy seguro de cómo había hecho para dejar su camisa, pero pensando que debía comenzar a hacerlo más seguido. Miró a Riza y pudo ver que estaba temblando –deberíamos entrar, esta haciendo frío- ella lo miró de nuevo antes de asentir e iniciar la marcha hacia la puerta, Black Hayate dormido en sus brazos. Roy puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura posesivamente y, una vez que Riza entro, volteo a ver la calle con el ceño fruncido, como si esperara ver a la gente pegada a las ventanas.

-¿Roy? No te agradecí por encontrar a Black Hayate…-

Al momento siguiente, su camisa y cualquier pensamiento relacionado fue olvidado al terminar esta arrugada en el piso.


	13. Cheater

Riza estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando a sus piernas contra su pecho. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la teniente no hacía nada para detenerlas. Simplemente, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

De repente, sintió algo frío contra su pierna. Levanto la mirada para ver a Black Hayate sentado junto a su cama, una mirada de preocupación en su canino (por que será?...) rostro. Riza sonrió a través de las lágrimas y se estiró para acariciar al cachorro. Pero Black Hayate levanto las orejas y volteó la mirada; y los golpes en la puerta no se demoraron en seguir.

-¡RIZA¡RIZA SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTE¡RIZA POR FAVOR¡RIZA!-

La susodicha sólo abrazó sus piernas con más fuerza y las lágrimas aumentaron. Trato de ahogar esa voz, pero por más que intentaba esta siempre lograba atravesar sus pensamientos.

-¡POR FAVOR RIZA¡SABES QUE YO NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI¡NO A TI¡SABES QUE TE AMO¡RIZA¡POR FAVOR DEJAME ENTRAR¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO¡RIZA!-

La teniente llevo sus manos a sus oídos, pero la voz no cesó. Sus lágrimas aumentaron, pero estas eran lágrimas de desesperación. ¿Por qué no podía irse¿No había hecho ya bastante daño? Riza no podía enfrentarlo, no ahora. Solo quería q se fuera, que se fuera y no verlo nunca más. Tal vez entonces podría dejar de llorar y este hoyo que sentía en su interior se cerraría…

¡CCCRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!

La teniente levanto la mirada sorprendida ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Sonaba como vidrios rotos y recién ahí noto que los golpes en su puerta habían cesado. Pero su alivio se acabo cuando volteó la mirada y vio a su superior trepando por su, ahora rota, ventana.

Riza sintió a su cuerpo paralizarse y no pudo hacer nada mientras el coronel pasaba por la ventana y caía al piso de su habitación, su mano derecha ensangrentada con lo que quedaba de su, anteriormente blanco, guante.

Trato de decir algo, pero no podía hilvanar las palabras. Podía ver como los labios de Roy se movían pero las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos. El alquimista atravesó el cuarto y se arrodillo junto a su cama. Sólo cuando una mano ensangrentada cubrió la suya Riza volvió a la realidad.

Una mirada de horror cruzo su rostro antes que se bajara de la cama por el lado opuesto a Roy y corriera hacia la puerta. Pero el coronel fue más rápido y agarrándola fuertemente la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí.

Riza grito, golpeo y pateo pero Roy se negó a soltarla. Trato de hablar, de hacerla entender, pero la teniente no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Al final Roy se cansó y trato de cerrar sus labios con los suyos.

La mujer sólo se quedo quieta el tiempo que duro la sorpresa. Con un fuerte empujón se separo de Roy y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo cogió su arma de la mesa de noche y lo apuntó con ella

-Será mejor que se vaya, coronel- Roy hizo una mueca de dolor ante el uso del tan odiado rango, pero se negó a darse por vencido

-Riza, por favor…-

-¡Váyase!-

-Déjame que te explique-

-¡Vete¡Vete de una vez¡Vete donde esa…esa zorra y no vuelvas!- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y trató de secarlas con su mano libre. No quería que la viera llorar y mucho menos por él -¡Vete!- le gritó cuando el no se movió

- No- Riza conocía esa mirada de decisión y no pudo sentir temblar a sus rodillas – No me iré hasta que me hayas escuchado, y no me importa si me toma todo el día o el resto de la semana. No me voy a ir-

Riza mantuvo su mirada antes de bajar el arma y disparar a sus pies. La bala dejo un agujero humeante a solo centímetros de los pies de Roy.

-Vete. Vete o si no…-

- No me importa. No puedo irme sin que sepas la verdad. No puedo irme sin ti, Riza-

- ¡Vete Roy¡Yo ya no soy tuya¡Y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso¡Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, nada!-

Dolor paso por los ojos de Roy y Riza casi baja el arma al verlo. Pero su mantuvo firme y trato de ignorar el hecho de que su brazo temblaba. Pero Roy no se iba a rendir. Avanzó hasta que la pistola estuvo presionada contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Riza, su mirada tan llena de amor que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Entonces bien puedes disparar, por que mi corazón ya esta roto-

Riza lo miró a través de las lágrimas. Libero el seguro y jalo levemente el gatillo, pero no disparo. Trago saliva e intento de nuevo, pero su mente se negó a disparar contra el hombre que amaba y que había jurado proteger. Así que se quedo ahí, su brazo temblando mientras sostenía el arma que podía acabar con lo que más quería en el mundo. Roy aprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a hablar.

-Riza, no tengo la menor idea de quien era esa mujer… ¡Sólo escúchame! – a la mención de esa mujer la mirada de Riza se había llenado de odio y el temblor de su brazo disminuyo –creo q salimos alguna vez, pero ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre. Estábamos hablando y ella se tiro encima mío… Por favor créeme- añadió al ver su mirada de incredulidad- sabes q nunca te traicionaría. Te amo, Riza… ¡Por favor, Riza! – siguió cuando esta no bajo el brazo – no siento nada por esa mujer, si no la viera de nuevo por el resto de mi vida sería completamente feliz. Yo no le pedí ni quería q me besara… Tienes q creerme. Tú eres a la única a la que amo. Por favor, Riza, por favor… Tienes q creerme – Roy comenzó a desesperarse cuando la teniente no le respondió.

Riza había escuchado toda su confesión y no estaba segura de que pensar. Parte de ella quería creerle, pero la otra parte (la parte racional) no hacía más que recordarle lo mujeriego que era Roy. _Lo mujeriego que había sido, no ha salido con nadie desde que esta contigo. _

Pero su indecisión se acabo cuando vio en sus ojos. Estaban tan llenos de esperanza, arrepentimiento y, sobretodo, amor que Riza sintió como se derretía bajo su mirada. En ese momento, supo que era inútil pelear. Lentamente sonrió a través de las lágrimas y bajo el arma.

-Te creo-

Roy sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cerro la distancia entre los dos y entre sus labios. Esta vez Riza no lucho contra él y se hundió en su abrazo, su arma haciendo un fuerte ¡clank! al chocar contra el suelo. Se separaron no mucho después (después de todo, la gente respira) pero ninguno de los dos quiso romper su abrazo.

Lentamente, Roy trato de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas (pero sólo logro mancharlas más con la sangre de su mano) Sintió una puñalada de dolor; odiaba verla llorar y odiaba más que él fuera el causante. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Riza sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me debes una nueva ventana-


	14. Ballroom

Por décima vez en una hora, el coronel se pregunto por que demonios se daba el trabajo de venir a estas fiestas. Eran aburridas y sin sentido. Un montón de oficiales reviviendo glorias pasadas y señoras tratando de revivir su juventud no eran parte de lo que el llamaría una tarde interesante. Y para empeorar las cosas, Elysia estaba enferma y Hughes no había podido venir…

Roy volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo para responder a la pregunta de un general que claramente había visto mejores días, los cuales no parecía estar dispuesto a olvidar. El general pareció contento con su respuesta, y antes de que pudiera continuar Roy se disculpo y se fue en la otra dirección. Todo tiene un límite y la paciencia de él no era la excepción.

Una vez a salvo en una esquina del gran salón, el coronel se pregunto por que demonios seguía viniendo a estos bailes. Él odiaba estos bailes. Eran estúpidos y una total perdida de tiempo. ¿Entonces por que demonios seguía viniendo?

Automáticamente dos razones aparecieron en su cerebro. Una, la principal, era por que quería llegar a ser Fuhrer. Para esto era necesario formar conexiones, y q mejor forma de hacerlo que en un baile? Los militares parecían tomar todo mejor con una copa en la mano, y eso incluía a un joven y ambicioso coronel.

La segunda razón se evaporo de su cerebro al ver a Riza Hawkeye en vestido de gala. El vestido negro moldeaba su figura a la perfección y su cabello suelto se veía tan suave… Roy no pudo evitar recorrer toda su figura con la mirada, tratando de adivinar que estaba cubriendo la delgada tela al mismo tiempo que numerosas ideas de cómo averiguarlo aparecían en su cabeza.

Ahora se acordaba. Por esto era que venía a estas fiestas.


	15. Nerviness

Riza se miro en el espejo, volteo hacia un lado, volteo hacia el otro, dio una vuelta completa y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta… Regreso, volteo hacia un lado, arreglo una arruga en su vestido, volteo hacia el otro lado, movió una manga del vestido un poco hacía abajo, dio una vuelta completa, asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta… Regreso, dio una vuelta completa, arreglo su pelo, volteo hacia un lado, miró sus zapatos, volteo hacia el otro lado, asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta…

…

Regreso de nuevo, movió un mechón de pelo de su cara, levanto un poco el vestido para ver su zapatos, volteo hacia un lado, volvió la manga del vestido a su lugar original, sacudió polvo de su falda, volteo hacia el otro lado, arreglo una arruga, dio una vuelta completa, bajo la manga de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y miro su espalda en el espejo, bajo la otra manga, miro su reflejo con aire crítico antes de subir las dos mangas de nuevo, dio otra vuelta completa, sacudió otra vez su vestido e iba a seguir cuando una risa hizo q se detuviera y levantara la mirada.

Gracia la estaba mirando desde una esquina conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Riza se sonrojo, pero cuando iba a volver a mirarse en el espejo, Gracia se levanto de la silla y prácticamente la empujo hasta que salió del cuarto y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Roy miró a sus zapatos, volteó para ver a Hughes hablando con Havoc un poco más allá, se arreglo la corbata, miró la puerta, se paso una mano por el pelo, metió la mano en el bolsillo, metió la otra mano en su bolsillo, trató de mirar a través de la ventana, saco las manos de los bolsillos, y volteó a mirar la puerta cuando escucho un ruido…

Pero regreso su atención a sus zapatos cuando no paso nada…

Suspiró, volteo a ver a Hughes y Havoc mirándolo, volteó al otro lado, arreglo su corbata, miro la ventana, miro la puerta, miro sus zapatos, sacudió un polvo imaginario de su pantalón, se arreglo el saco, paso una mano por su pelo, metió una mano en su bolsillo, la saco, la metió de nuevo, metió la otra, saco las dos, miro sus zapatos, paso una mano por su pelo, arreglo su corbata y levanto la mirada sorprendido cuando sintió la mano de Hughes en su hombro. Hughes sólo le sonrió y señalo la puerta.

La cual (¡al fin!) se estaba abriendo.

* * *

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Ya había comenzado a pensar que te habías arrepentido-

-si alguien se fuera a arrepentir serías tu, no yo-

-tienes razón, soy demasiado apuesto como para que te arrepientas-

-… ¿debo recordarte q estoy armada Roy?-

-¿Qué? Por qué? Y donde demonios escondes un arma?-

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? No se supone que puedas verla-

-Pero ya me dejaste con la curiosidad…ya la buscaré más tarde ¿no crees?-

-¡Roy! –

-De todas maneras ¿Por qué has traído un arma?-

-Por que tengo q protegerte, Roy-

-Riza! Te dije que…!-

-No importa lo que digas, Roy, mi trabajo es y siempre será protegerte-

-Entonces vas a tener un problema, por que yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para protegerte a ti, y si eso pone mi vida en peligro que así sea. Ese es mi trabajo-

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-Debiste leer la letra pequeña del contrato-

**-Puede besar a la novia-**

Los dos se miraron por primera vez y sonriendo, obedecieron.


	16. Photograph

Roy se sentó en el sillón y suspiro. Riza acababa de entrar a bañarse, y sabia por experiencia que c iba a demorar un rato. Es una ley de las mujeres, aparentemente, demorarse al menos 20 minutos en bañarse , y aparentemente, esta ley también afectaba a las militares.

El coronel miro alrededor de la cómoda habitación en busca de algo q hacer, al final su mirada cayo en el librero y la curiosidad hizo que se parara a ver que clase de novelas leía Hawkeye.

Lo que encontró le sorprendió, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que a Riza el gustaran las novelas! Y todas románticas…nunca hubiera pensado q Riza era de las románticas, pero era bueno saberlo. Su mente ya estaba planeando como usar esta información en el futuro…

Sus planes se detuvieron, sin embargo, cuando su mirada se paro en un libro diferente a los demás. Era más ancho y de cuero, y cuando Roy lo sacó vio que tenía escrito al frente "Álbum de fotos". Contento de haber encontrado algo que hacer, Roy volvió al sillón y se dispuso a esperar que Riza saliera de bañarse.

Apenas abrió el libro esos ojos canela que conocía tan bien le devolvieron la mirada. Fotos de Riza cuando era bebe. Fotos de Riza en su fiesta de 5 años. El coronel no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en rostro ante una foto de una Riza en miniatura abrazando a un perro de peluche tan fuerte que los ojos se le salían.

Conforme pasaba las páginas, la Riza de las fotos iba haciéndose más grande. Riza de, tal vez, doce años en uniforme de colegio. Riza riendo con un par de amigas. Riza concentrada estudiando en su cuarto. Riza sosteniendo un arma con brazos vacilantes, al costado de (Roy supuso) su padre.

No había muchas fotos de Riza adolescente, pero cuando Roy encontró una de Riza riendo y saludando con su uniforme militar, el coronel supuso que era del día que entro al ejército. Después de eso el álbum seguía en blanco, al parecer esa había sido la última foto.

Un poco desilusionado, el alquimista siguió pasando las páginas, y cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrar uno foto de su unidad ahí. Él tenía la misma foto, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Riza tuviera una copia.

Su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar al encontrar una foto suya a continuación. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Pasó la página y encontró una de los dos en la oficina, Riza apuntándolo con su arma mientras que él firmaba papeles lo más rápido que podía. Curioso, le dio la vuelta y encontró la firma de Maes. Sonrió, debió haberlo sabido.

Al final, no habiendo encontrado más fotos, el coronel se paro para devolver el álbum a su sitio. No estaba muy seguro de que haría Riza si lo encontraba, y de verdad no quería averiguarlo.

Una foto se cayó al piso. El alquimista se iba a agachar a recogerla cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Riza salió. La teniente lo miro, miro el álbum, miro a la foto en el piso y un segundo después salto en un intento de agarrarla. Pero Roy estaba más cerca y la agarró más rápido. Riza se le quedo mirando expectante mientras los ojos de Roy se desencajaban de sorpresa.

El coronel miro la foto y luego a ella sucesivamente por un par de minutos, hasta que una expresión de triunfo y dicha extrema inundo su cara. Riza frunció el ceño y gruño.

-No. Digas. Nada. –trato de tomar la foto, pero Roy la movió fuera de su alcance.

-¡Riza! Si hubiera sabido que te veías tan bien en minifalda te hubiera presionado más para que te pusieras una! –dijo sonriendo y moviendo la foto fuera de su alcance de nuevo.

-Me _veía, _Roy, eso fue hace años. Y ni siquiera quería, mis amigas me obligaron- el alquimista volvió a ver la foto y por primera vez noto a las dos chicas junto a Riza

-Bueno, de verdad les estoy agradecido… y no has cambiado mucho teniente, aún tienes lindas piernas- Riza se sonrojo, pero luego frunció el ceño y siguió tratando de recuperar la foto. Roy sólo se rió y la movió de nuevo, pero entonces Riza saltó en un intento de agarrarla, el coronel se movió y ambos cayeron al suelo en un nudo de brazos y piernas.

Riza levanto su mirada desde su posición y se encontró con un par de ojos negros. Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que la teniente notó que estaba en el piso _encima de Roy!_ Se sonrojo y trató de levantarse, pero el coronel la jaló del brazo hacía él.

Riza no luchó cuando Roy puso sus labios contra los suyos o cuando una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse por su cintura. El coronel le sonrió cuando unos segundos después se separaron porque, lamentablemente, toda la gente necesita respirar.

-¡Hey!- exclamo el alquimista segundos después, cuando Riza, aprovechando que estaba pensando en "otras" cosas, logró arrebatarle la foto de las manos -¡Eso es mío!-

-Actualmente, Roy, es mía. La sacaste de mi álbum, recuerdas?- Riza soltó una carcajada cuando el coronel hizo un puchero, haciendo que Roy se riera también. Dándolo por terminado, la teniente trato de levantarse…pero eso demostró ser un error.

Rápidamente, el coronel la jalo de nuevo hacía él, pero esta vez no se detuvo ahí. Rodó hasta quedar encima de Riza y uso una mano para agarrar los dos brazos de la mujer debajo suyo. Con su mano libre recuperó "su" foto y esta vez tuvo la precaución de guardarla en su bolsillo.

Le sonrió a la enfuruñada Riza y descendió hasta que su cara estuvo sólo centímetros encima de la de ella. La teniente sintió su abrasador aliento en sus labios antes de que ella misma cerrara la distancia final entre los dos.

-Te ves demasiado sexy como para si quiera pensar en devolverla-


End file.
